fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sahar
'''Sahar ''(沙栄琉, Saharu; lit. "Crescent") ' is one of the four great enforces of G.A.S, who has a past with Seraph Kinmichi and was apparently the only person in the entire organization who couldn't stand him. In the past, she has tried to kill him several times but has failed every-time; mostly due to her lack of patience and anger. Also known as '''Sahar of West ''(サハルのにし, Sahar no Nishi) ', Sahar is a dangerous woman who rules her town with an iron-grip. It has been recently revealed that she also trained the young Dragon Slayer but soon became jealous of his natural aptitude for fighting and learning things and tried to kill him. Appearance Sahar is the perfect example of the idiom, "Appearances can be deceiving". Despite her happy go lucky and kind face, Sahar is a cruel, sadist who enjoys bullying people. Sahar's a big, plump, purple haired lady with styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She has a large silver adornment in her hair and wears a black kimono under her tied with a white uwa-obi and a white Haori over her kimono. For some unknown reason, Sahar has extreme sharp canines, like a carnivore or a Dragon slayer. Personality Sahar is an arrogant, sadistic and power hungry woman who is clouded by her delusions of grandeur. She's extremely competitive and will do anything to prove herself to be superior to others; even if that means "eliminating" her competition. Over the last decade, she has become something of a dictator and apparently ''rules her entire town with an iron grip. She has often been called one of the most cold hearted women in the West. However, Sahar is capable of reacting to and displaying emotions, the most prominent emotion displayed by her is — anger. Specially, if injured, Sahar is prone to snap and give herself to her overwhelming rage. In this state, Sahar goes berserk and ignores all pain and focuses all of her anger on destroying those who dare hurt her. She has both an inferior and a superior complex; though, she would rather die than admit it. Due to the fact that she grew up in a red-light district, she has no respect for women or men and has an unrefined way of talking. It would seem that she has a personal opinion of men and perceives them as lesser beings and is more than willing to beat up on men for no apparent reason. Perhaps, it his her impatience and anger that has caused her to downfall against the likes of Seraph Kinmichi. While it's debatable to whether or not her personality is tainted by the use of Fat Magic but it became clear that she was never very pleasant to begin with as one of the fellow enforces referred to her as something of an ass. History Magics & Abilities 'Earth Magic ''(土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) ': Earth Magic is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. Sahar shown great mastery of Earth Magic, as seen, she is capable of encasing her fist in solid rocks, cover her entire body in a sheet of earthen armor, create immobilizing spikes and even create small golems. *'Iron-Rock Fist (鉄岩鉄拳, Tetsuiwa Tekken) ': By using Earth Magic, Sahar can encase either of her arm (or both arms) in rock. This allows her to punch with amazing power and she can also increase the amount of rock used in her fist to strike harder or simply defend against attacks. In addition, she can create spikes out of mud on her rock-like fist, to deal greater damage. *'Iron Rock Spikes (岩鉄トゲ, Gan Tetsu Toge) ': Sahar creates earth spikes that immobilizes her opponent. However, these spikes are extremely sharp and if used correctly, they can also be used to kill someone. *'Earth Armor (地の鎧, Chi no Yoroi) ': Sahar encapsulates her entire body in a thin sheet of clay, soil, granules, sand and mineral dust while at the same time flowing ethernano through all parts of her body, causing the armor to stick to her skin and become noticeably darker, which increases her defensive power to its utmost limits by making the skin harder and yet much more elastic than diamond. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique. *'Earth Golems (つちゴーレム, Tsuchi Gōremu) ': This spell allows Sahar to create one or more large, humanoid creature composed of rock that are mainly formed from a pre-existing source of earth. The size of the golem differs depending on use, but it always possesses an ample amount of brute strength and great durability. *'Crushing Rock-wall (破摧岩塀, Hasai Iwahei) ': Using Earth magic, Sahar can cause two giant walls made of rock, pebbles and mud to appear and then traps the victim between these walls as she brings these walls closer; crushing the victim in the process. *'Vulcan's Wrath: Mud Edition (ウルカヌスどき:どろ号, Urukanusu-doki: Dorogō) ': After slamming her hand on the ground, Sahar can create several mud volcanoes that continuously exudes a mud-like substance but solidifies instantly; thus incapacitating those who come in contact with it. Each of these mud volcanoes are over three meters in height and length and can entirely cover a human in this solidifying mud instantly if given enough time. 'Fat Magic (脂肪の魔法, Shibō no Mahō; lit. "Grease Magic") ': Fat Magic is a Caster Magic unique to Sahar, which enables her to control adipose tissue in her body as well as absorb fat from other people; making her a walking talking liposuction machine. Fat Magic allows Sahar to control adipose tissues and fats in both her and her victim's body; allowing them to freely alter and manipulate it. By increasing the fat content in her body, she can become extraordinarily resistant to alcoholic beverages and has greater than average resistance against drugs. However, the most used feature of this magic is it's ability to shield one from frost and cold by increasing their body temperature rapidly; due to the addition of fat in their body. As mentioned before, she can increase the amount of body-fat in her body to varying degrees, this allows her to expand his limbs to great sizes. She can also absorb fat from other people as well as transfer her fat to them. By further increasing her mass via fat absorption, she gains another 16 inches (40 cm) in height and adds approximately 300-400 lbs to her frame. This transformation further enhances her strength and durability without somehow magically compromising her speed. As Sahar explains, this magic revolves around absorption and removal of fat. However, she can also absorb fat from other sources, such as fatty oils, food products, etc. After transferring all of her body fat to a single person or a number of people, she can gain a completely flat body that lacks depth; allowing her to slide through cracks in walls, hide by standing sideways, stick to walls, and slide under locked doors. Using this magic also has a negative effect on her mental and emotional state, making her prone to bursts of emotions. *'Enhanced Strength: With the drastic increase in muscle mass she gets by absorbing adipose tissue from other people or simply by absorbing fat from any alternative sources, Sahar experiences a drastic boost in her physical strength that enables her to lift and press several tons and strike with enough power to destroy almost all physical barriers. Her is strength is more than a match for most barriers such as wood, metals, brick or concrete walls. Only extremely durable metal reinforced barriers, have any chance of slowing her for any length of time. *'Enhanced Durability': Sahar's enhanced physiology enables her to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human, and critically injure other enhanced humans. Bullets often glance of her skin. She is extremely resistant to heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Theia. *'Giant's Arm ''(巨人の手, Kyojin no Te) : By transferring and isolating all of her fat to her arm, she can expand her hand to an incomprehensible size and use the increased mass in her arm to hit people for greater impact. The speed of the expansion is exceedingly sudden, which makes it extremely difficult to avoid. *'Giant's Leg ''(巨人の足, Kyojin no Ashi) ': A variant of the Giant's Arm, the Giant's Leg allows her to expand her leg in order to stomp on people and crush them by the sheer weight of her legs. *'Origami Compression (折り紙圧縮, Origami Asshuku) ': By converting her calories into magic, she can envelop her entire body into a shroud of energy and gain an attractive body, which she uses to seduce and distract people in combat. The shroud itself, enhances her speed, reflexes, strength and overall power several times; essentially making it an equivalent to Drive. However, the form was further named so because of the way it manifests itself. When first activated, the converted magic power appears to be in the shape of an origami crane before wrapping itself around her. However, this increase in power has it's downside as converting too much of her calories in her body into magic can and will kill her. *'Fat Assimilation(Unnamed): Another side effects of this magic is, Sahar is forced to absorb peoples' body fat into order to satisfy her hunger. As she can physically drain and absorb their fat, she can cause the target to die, or be put into a coma from having their body fat drained. This assimilation leaves her with a giant body. Making her nearly about 230 cm tall and weigh over 900 lbs. Quixotic Magic Power: Sahar much like her parents possessed a decent amount of magic power and a very refined control that comes naturally. Sahar, even as a young woman was familiar with magic power manipulation. Blessed with such a degree of control over her magic power that remained unmatched by the most talented members of her clan, she could physically exert her magic power as well as suppress it. Her skills were so impressive that by the time she was 21, she was able to learn how to use her Magical Aura properly in combat. Physical Prowess & Other Skills Animalistic Strength: As witnessed in a flash-back, she was able to easily toss a teen Seraph around and even hurl several full-grown adult human males with only one hand. Currently, her strikes can send people flying great distances in the air, with enough force to make an impact with another surface fatal. Though she failed to actually hit Seraph after he and Theia tried to get information out of her, he did admit that her punches could have really hurt him. Her great strength also extends into her legs, allowing her to leap great distances and heights. She also demonstrated herself to be strong enough to easily tear a steel door and then throw it at the Dragon slayer duo. She also punched something as strong as concrete with enough force to easily create large crater in concrete ground as she expressed her rage and wish to kill Seraph. Great Agility & Speed: Sahar can scale a building and maneuver through the streets despite her large size with minimal effort. She can also move fairly quickly for her size. According to herself, she can easily catch up to a slow moving magic vehicle. In combat, she has shown herself to be fast enough to move from her initial position and appear next to Seraph while trying to knee him in the face in a matter of moments, and even though she missed, it was nevertheless an amazing feat. Great Durability and Endurance: Sahar is incredibly durable, in fact her bodily tissues are much more resistant to conventional injury than those of a normal human and her fat further cushions her from physical assaults. This allows her to easily shake off blunt force trauma like it was nothing and continue fighting. She can easily ignore a barrage of kicks and punches from someone with enhanced strength and referred to them as "ticklish". When shot twice by an old man, the bullets only grazed her skin and caused her slight discomfort; however, she recovered almost instantly and snapped the man's neck. While sword strikes can make her visibly bleed and leave her vulnerable for a moment, she can hop back on her feet before one would proceed with the next attack. Her fatty body can also store a humongous amount of energy, enabling her to fight and function for extended periods of time. In fact, Sahar can go straight without food and sleep for over a week. She can even take Theia Zhulong's light blasts head on and suffer only minor burns, though she admitted that she probably wouldn't be able to handle more than three such strikes. Skilled Marksman: Sahar is a fairly good marksman and a decent knife thrower. She is capable of using two sub-machine guns at once without any discomfort. She also carries a small revolver on her at all times. It can be assumed that she can use it as well. Network: Sahar has connections on the streets and claims to have eyes and ears everywhere in her town. She was also apparently capable of placing a mole in the organization and as an heir to Rafal, she naturally inherited his small business as well as his crooks. This makes her a great source of information; the entire reason why Seraph and Theia went after her. Advanced street fighter: Sahar is very formidable in bare-handed combat. Using an effective brawling style and powerful fist strikes, she was able to beat a man to death and easily subdue a teen Seraph. Against skilled fighters like Barthram, she is able to swiftly beat his opponent into submission and then kill them by shooting them. Similar to Kaitō Meikyū, her fighting style is all about aggression and offense but she lacks a particular style or way and is more or less a brawler. Equipment Dual Sub-machine Guns(Unnamed): Sahar's trademark weapons are a pair of 7.65 mm submachine guns that can fire about 920 bullets per minute. They are a select-fire, straight blowback-operated weapon that fires from the closed bolt position. The cartridge used produces a very low recoil impulse and this enables simple unlocked blowback operation to be employed; there is no delay mechanism and the cartridge is supported only by the inertia of the bolt and the strength of the return springs. They are equipped with open type iron sights and can also fire poison darts from them when needed. Revolver: Sahar carries a standard double action revolver with her which has her family's crest on it. Quotes * It won't be the same, next time. I'll kill you, kid. I'll fucking murder you and then, bathe in your filthy blood as I rip that cursed heart out of your chest and feed on it! I swear on the pride of my family, I '''will' eviscerate you!'' *''On a scale of one to ten, how fucked do you think you are?'' *''There's a million ways this was gonna happen, but in the end, it was gonna finish with you dead! '' Trivia * The author is aware of the fact that the name of the organization she works for is ridiculous and that's the entire point. * Despite her appearance and build, Sahar is one of the best fighters and is a very capable leader. * Her theme is Unstoppable Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Neutral Evil